


New Years Eve

by CrappyDestielFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyDestielFanfics/pseuds/CrappyDestielFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a text from a drunk Dean on New Years Eve. Eventually, Cas finds himself in the Car with Dean. They end up having a serious conversation that reveals a few things about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

-HAPPy nEW YeaR??!!?!

 

-Are you drunk?

 

-Maybe you should slow down the alcohol consumption.’

 

-‘* yOU dont tell ME whatta whatta uuhhDO im gonna keep drinking and ur gonna keep your pie hole shut

 

-‘I do not have a "pie hole" Dean. If you are referring to my mouth, I do not intend to keep it shut, as you are obviously overly intoxicated.

 

-Ehh maybe your jus under intoxeeccaattteddd And now i drink

 

-Okay Dean. Continue making poor decisions. 

 

-Where are you anyway?

 

-Damn right i will and what’s with this 20 questions? how the hell im supposed to know where I’m at

 

-Dean, this is serious. Where are you?

 

-Your incessant intoxication has been getting you into trouble as of late, and I am getting concerned. 

 

-Ah ya know......arrrrrooouuunnddd HANGING OUT drinking a lil bit what’s the big problem 'ere

 

-Are you with a woman?

 

Why?... are you...jealous.

-No.

 

-No, I , I am merely concerned by your whereabouts and- making sure you are not getting yourself into trouble.

 

-You did not answer my question Dean, are you in the presence of a female?

 

-Oh yeah Cas partying it up over 'ere its a friggin' playboy party

 

-NO cas i am drinking alone in the middle ah know where  
Heh care to join in all the fun?

 

-I not nor read well into sarcasm Dean, but I will take the ladder text as the serious one. You know I do not drink alcohol. However, being with you would not be displeasing. 

 

-Again, I ask where you are?

 

-Uuuuggghhh...

-South on fout 55 

-In my baby outside some depressing ass bar. Try not to get losss buddy

 

-Well, I shall certainly try not to. I’ll be there shortly.

 

\- ill be waiting

 

-Okay Dean, but try not to become too intoxicated before my arrival. I need to out a few things away.

 

-Yea yeah sure fine

 

-Dean I have arrived at the establishment.

-It is dark however, and I am having difficulty locating your vehicle.

 

-Can ya see it now?

 

-I see you, get back in before you hurt yourself.

Cas walked over to Dean’s Car. He isn’t entirely sure why he went there tonight. Usually he just lets Dean do his own thing when he goes out drinking. This time however, Cas is concerned.

 

“Join me man pick up a beer and jam out to a few of em songs.”

“Dean, I already told you I do not consume alcohol. As an Angel they can cause very adverse effe-“

“Ah pah-lease cas live alil'” *hic*

“You jus hang and let me have the fun.” 

As Dean spoak, he had a hard time focusing on Cas and he slurred his words together.

“Okay, thank you. But would you open the door. I have been standing here for quite some time, and you have not returned to the vehicle as I previously requested. “

“Suuuurree for you cas anything”

“Thank you.”

“SSsssoOOoo ya came here to what? Take care ah me i mean clearly you didn’t come for the booze,” Dean shook his bottle in Cas’s direction as he spoke, spilling its contents onto the floor. 

“I came to ensure you stayed out of trouble. I presume you were not with a woman tonight by the looks of it.”

Dean snorted before saying, “Nope only girl i need right here,” He said, patting the dashboard.

“An by the looks of it, idsay ur still jealous.”

“I do not understand how humans give inanimate objects genders. And what would cause me to be jealous,” Cas snapped.

“Ah I dunno guess I must have been wrong then.”

“Yes- yes you were, I see no logical reason for me to be jealous of a female holding your attention.”

Cas turned up the volume for the radio before saying, “Uh-huh cas if thats how ya feel. Ah man this song!”

 

“I realize you have an affinity foe Led Zepplin, but could you turn it down?”

“Nope.”

“Child.”

Dean turned up the volume even more.

“Why did I even come here?”

“Beats me.”

“The lyrics are quite pleasing, I must admit...”

“...Maybe you jus cant stay away from this face,” Dean said, not paying attention to Cas’s previous comment. 

Cas shifted uncomfortably saying, “If you are asking if I find your face aesthetically pleasing, we have had this conversation before. The symmetry of your features is impressive, in addition to your jawline, lips, and your eyes, the color of which I find ver-“

“Alright, alright Cas I get it, you think I’m hot.”

“I- I did not say 'that'...”

Finishing off another bottle Cas said, “ Uhuhh sure Cas that’s not whtchya said but its what ya meant. C'mon you know what i mean”

“It would not be appropriate for me to think, much less say those kinds of things about you Dean.”

“And haven't you had enough to drink tonight?”

“DOnt touch my drinks unless ur gona join.”  
“And maybe your horizons just need to be widened,” Dean said, gesturing with his arms. 

“Ok, fine, I will take one”

“Thank you. But Dean, ‘my horizons?’ I can see the horizon line just fine thank you.”

“Well ya know when you said you cant think things like people being hot I mean come on appropriate? who cares man ,” Dean said nudging Cas’s shoulder, “Drop that heavenly crap and jus let your thoughts go man.”

“I- I can't,” Cas said, before he took a sip of his beer and turned to look away. 

“Ah cas c’mon what is *hic* it... some'n clearly on ur mind .”

Dean scooted closer and pointed his empty beer bottle at Cas saying, “Out with it.”

Taking a few more drinks Cas said, “I-well, it's complicated. I mean- Dean I can't just-“ 

“Uuuggh damnit stop looking away,” Dean said as he reached over, grabbed Dean’s face moving it to face him, “there now if you don wanna talk fine bu it seems ta me you got something big on your mind so spit it out or shut it and spend the res of the night in alcohol and rock.”

Cas finished his beer and grabbed another before saying, :Dean, I don't think you understand, I can't just tell you-“

He paused for a moment taking another sip saying, “I- it's not that simple, it's not good. I- I'm not good... I- I can't ruin e-everything.”

 

“Aright fine, this is why booze is here, drink an forget your troubles... whatever cryptic shit your talkin about.”

“God Dean, could you jus stop, seriously, I- I can't just- shit!”

Cas left the car quickly and obviously upset about something. He left Dean in the Car confused about what had just happened. 

“Ahhh crap,” Dean said as he got out of the Car.

Stumbling towards Cas Dean said, “C-cas hey what the hell is goin on man- hey! will you juss stop walking away or at leas slow down a bit...i...may have had too much ta drink over 'ere”

At this point, the effects of the beer were taking their toll on Cas, “Dean just stop ok, please- just- get ou- away. You don want something you'll regret to happen, I'm- jus goin'gg to ruin.”

“Ruin what?”

“N-nothing, I saaid go away,” Cas pushed Dean feebly before giving up on pushing him away. 

Before Cas could pull back his arm, Dean grabbed it saying, “NO now stop messing around and damnit Cas...jus- jus tell me...is...is there something wrong or are ya mad at someone or wha-“

“I, jus- no I'm not mad I just- I just- you, it's you. I can't- could you please just go,” Cas said, clearly distraught and sad. 

“Whaddya mean me? and no you wanna go then you gotta tell me.”

“Please jus let me go,” Cas said as tears began running down his face.

 

I cannt do dis now. Just stopp.“

“I real-you don understand- you wont feel the same I know you don- you cant, don make tis harder for m-me than ii already is!”

“Aright arit calm down i can barely understand you come on youdon even know where ya goin jus stay here with me in the car. K,” Dean asked, leading Cas back to the car.

“I wish I nevr came tonigh't.”

Cas looked at Dean moving closer, “An why dont YOU star talking, *pokes chest* YOU keep making ME talk, I don know people too well but earlier,” Cas poked Dean in the chest saying, “YOU were acting kinda strange like when you arr with come girl you wan to hook up with and all. An why do YOU,” He said poking him again, “Care so much about how I' feel, an apparently I think your ‘hot’ well-how do YOUUU feel”

“Well hell now your talkin at least...,” Dean sighed before continuing, :Cas, alright, ya know you’re right and I’m just gonna say some stuff an see where it goes but... i-i... well ok you... mean a lot ta me an i fine that i like being aroun ya an stuff and- wow, that sounds pretty lame, ok, sorry, is just YOU and well i... and i know you probly don even understand bu-z”

“I, Dean- I don’t think I understand what you are tryin'g to say, I- I feel like you. I mean with you I- just feel different, b-ut I, don’t know why.” Cas paused for a moment before saying, “Just- never mind, I didn’t say anything Dean, I'm sorr'y. Just-“

“NO please no, don jus look, what I’m tryin say is tha i care bout you so much and i feel different aroun you too and i never know how to describe it and- and- i've'ad way too muchta drink an you probly don know what I’m saying-“

“See an nowe-re both drunk- an you probably don even know what your ssayin here. I know you dont really feel like that cus- wev been friends so I know you- an you- no. Juss stop.”

“I think I should leave now before I say something that’ll screw us up.”

“No! ...i mean please don leave...i...i do mean what I’m saying and-and you-if im understanding right... you might feel the same.”

“Well den justell me wat your thinking then! I cant deal withis- is jus beating around the tree.”

 

"I like you Cas. I mean uh..." Dean said before looking the other way.

Suddenly Dean felt hands wrap around his face and full him over towards the other side, suddenly we lips were on his. He looked at Cas's whose eyes were closed, and began kissing him back. Dean was in a drunken have and began toying at Cas's lips with his tongue. Cas let him as their kiss deepened. 

Cas pulled away taking a few deep breaths, "Cas- I... Um," Dean tried to say, feeling his face flush, "are you su-ure abbou-" he felt Cas's lips go back over his and he felt fingers run through his hair. Cas once again pulled away, hands still laced through Dean's hair. Cas looked down and said, "I lo-ave you D-ean." 

This time, it was Dean who kissed Cas. Dean was overwhelmed with emotion and passion, and he may have been way drunk to top it off. 

Dean slid his tongue past Cas’s lips trying to explore his mouth. Cas let out a moan at the touch as he felt Dean’s tongue on his. Moving his hands onto Dean’s jacket, Cas gripped hard pulling him in closer. After a few minutes Cas made his way onto Dean’s lap and continued kissing him. 

Dean gasped as Cas let his fingers slide through his hair. After a bit, Dean pulled away before continuing his kisses along Cas’s jaw and onto his neck. Sucking on Cas’s neck Dean heard Cas let out a moan as he ground his hips down. 

Dean jerked a bit at the contact and realizing Cas was hard against him. Pulling away he pushed his hips back up to Cas and watched Cas squirm and blush above him. 

“You like that,” Dean asked smirking.

“Nhgg,” Cas replied as Dean continued grinding his hips up.

Smiling, Dean pulled Cas back in and began kissing him again. This time he nipped at Cas’s lip and sucked on it a few times, causing Cas to whimper in response. Eventually, Cas felt Dean’s hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, lifting it free from his waistline. He felt Dean continuing and unbuttoning his shirt. Once Dean pulled off the shirt, tie, and jacket, he let his hands run lightly up and down Cas’s torso. 

Cas’s back arched at the touch as he pushed his chest closer to Dean. His skin felt on fire under Dean’s touch. Cas gasped as he felt Dean’s fingers glide over his nipples. Taking notice, Dean began kissing down Cas’s chest and slowly licked one of his nipples and began rubbing the other with his hand. 

Dean continued by sucking on Cas nipple causing the other man to rock his hips onto Dean’s.

“Dean,” Cas breathed out.

Removing his mouth Dean asked, “What, you ok?”

He slowly rubbed Cas’s nipped before Cas continued, “I need-“

Cas stopped talking suddenly and groaned before kissing Dean hard. After a few moments, Cas pulled back and Dean asked, “What do you need?”

“I need –ou to touch me.”

Dean immediately had his hands back on Cas’s torso exploring his body. He continued working on Cas’s nipples with his mouth as he rubbed a hand up and down Cas’s spine. Above him, Cas was rocking into him as he let out soft moans and grunts. 

After a few minutes, Dean slid a hand down Cas’s stomach and he palmed Cas’s erection.

“D-ean,” Cas moaned out, as he bucked his hips forward grinding against Dean’s hand.

“I think, ‘ere gonna need to find some’ere else to do this,” Dean breathed, noticing how hard his erection was beginning to strain against his pants. 

Before he could let out another word, Cas had moved them, back to their motel room and had pushed him over on the bed. 

Cas began kissing Dean hard as he began pulling Dean’s shirt off. Sitting up after removing his shirt, Dean grabbed onto Cas’s back letting his fingers trace over his muscles as he kissed Cas’s chest. 

Cas stood up quickly pulling Dean up with him. “I bel’eve we need to remove the ‘est of our clothing,” Cas slurred.

Cas felt Dean’s hands quickly begin undoing his belt before pulling his pants and underwear off. After Cas stepped out of his clothes and removed his socks he watched as Dean looked him up and down. 

Dean smiled as he began removing the rest of his clothes. Once he was fully naked, he led Cas back to the bed climbing on top of the Angel. 

Dean began kissing Cas’s chest as his hands ran down his sides. Dean began licking one of Cas’s nipples and playing with the other. Cas began gasping as he felt Dean’s lips playing with him. He felt Dean suck and kiss his nipple causing him to unwind beneath him.

After a few minutes Dean began kissing Cas lover and lover before he kissed the hear od Cas’s dick causing Cas to moan. Dean looked up at Cas for permission before he took him in his mouth and began slowly sucking. He let his tongue lick the underside of Cas’s cock as he moved back and forth, in and out. Dean felt Cas’s hand in his hair rather quickly and felt Cas squirming beneath him. 

“D-ean,” Cas breathed, “Just hurry up- if you d-on’t s-stop I’m gonna-“

Dean quickly pulled up letting Cas regain composure. 

After a bit Dean said, “Are you ready to keep going?”

Cass nodded and Dean continued, “Im going to put a finger in you, ok?”

After Cas nodded again, Dean placed his finger at Cas’s entrance and moved it around a bit, getting used to it being there. He slowly began pushing his finger, causing Cas to let out a gasp. 

“You ok?”

“Yea, just keep going.”

Dean worked his finger all the way, letting it rest there for a bit. He then began moving it in and out. He looked up and saw cas trying to control himself as he let out small ghasps. 

“I’m putting in another finger.”

Dean slid in a second finger causing Cas to gasp out in pain. 

“I’m sorry, should I-“

“No, just keep going, please.”

Dean began working both fingers in and out, twisting his fingers as he went. Soon, Cas was getting used to his fingers and Dean began scissoring them. He began pushing his fingers faster and harder and quickly he found Cas’s prostate. He heard Cas let out a loud moan. Dean smiled and began focusing on that spot. 

“D-ean,” Cas groaned, “If you sont s-top-“

Dean removed his fingers and grabbed Cas’s hips, pulling the Angel closer to him. 

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Dean, I’ve wanted this for years, yes.”

Dean slowly pushed in, pausing to allow Cas to adjust. Then Dean pulled back before quickly pushing back in. He continued rolling his hips in and out as he felt his body becoming closer and closer. Underneath him Cas was gasping every time Dean moved. 

Dean loved watching Cas’s face as he fucked him.He bent over and began kissing Cas, sucking on his jaw as they moved together. 

Eventually Dean found Cas’s prostate once again as Cas loudly gasped. Dean degan moving faster and harder at that angle. He felt himself coming closer and closer and he could tell the same thing was happening to Cas.

“Dean- I’m gonna-“

Cas moaned as Dean hit his prostate again Causing Cas’s body to tense up as he came across their chests. Dean kept moving and he felt Cas’s body tightening around his dick. Pushing in once more, Dean felt himself release as he shot his hear back moaning. 

After a few minutes settling down, Dean pulled out and rolled over next to Cas. He kissed Cas lightly on his lips before pushing back some of the hair on Cas’s forehead. 

“You know I love you Cas,” Dean said out of breath.

Cas smiled before kissing Dean back passionately. 

“I love you too, I always had.”

Dean smiled, intertwine Cas’s hand with his before he quickly kissed him once again. Wrapping his arm over Cas’s chest he closed his eyes. He knew tomorrow he was going to have one hell of a hangover, but it would be the best hangover he would ever had. And it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! 
> 
> Please review and kudos!
> 
> You can follow my fanfics on tumblr at crappydestielfanfics.tumblr.com


End file.
